1. Field of the Invention
A certain aspect of this disclosure relates to a sheet conveying device, an image forming apparatus, a sheet conveying motor control system, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known technology for reducing the interference between two rollers being rotated by different driving sources, by monitoring the currents used to drive the rollers.
For example, in an image forming apparatus, an intermediate transfer belt and a secondary transfer roller are in contact with each other and driven by different driving sources, and therefore they interfere with each other. Also, the secondary transfer roller and a repulsive roller are driven by different driving sources, and interfere with each other via a sheet medium. In such an image forming apparatus, driving currents of the secondary transfer roller and an intermediate transfer roller for rotating the intermediate transfer belt and driving currents of the secondary transfer roller and the repulsive roller are monitored to reduce their interference and to prevent their operations from becoming unstable due to, for example, a decrease in the driving currents.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-304801 discloses a technology where currents of two different driving sources are detected and the speeds of the driving sources are controlled to reduce interference.
With the related-art technologies described above, although it may be possible to monitor and control the driving currents of two rotators being driven by different driving sources, it is not possible to reduce the interference among three or more rotators being driven by different driving sources. For example, an image forming apparatus includes three or more rotators, such as a registration roller, an intermediate transfer roller, and a secondary transfer roller, that are driven by different driving sources. The related-art technologies do not provide a mechanism for reducing the interference among three or more rotators in such an image forming apparatus.